


Watching

by Ivies_writings (madnauseum)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Porn Watching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnauseum/pseuds/Ivies_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sets up for some explicit alone time, only... he's not so alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Sam gone? Check. Door locked? Check. Beer? Check. Casa Erotica? Check. Dean sighed as he stretched out on the couch having showered and changed into comfortable clothing. They’d been chasing demons, angels, and other creepy crawlies that come out at night for days. A break and some alone time was what he desperately wanted since… well, he wasn’t thinking about that. Or Cas. But especially Cas.

Dean took a swig of beer and set the bottle down. Casa Erotica was just getting good. The pretty blond already had her tits out and was stroking her nipples like kittens. Her seductive stare was meant for the tall black hair stud across from her on the bed. The corner of Dean’s mouth turned down when he realized the guy had dark brown eyes. But… BUT! That was perfectly okay! The blond had hazel eyes and that was okay with him.

Dean began to palm his sprouting erection through his sweat pants. This was the best part, the teasing. He could rub his finger over his sensitive tip and not have the feeling shock him. He could push and pull on his balls without getting much friction, but damn did it feel good. The blond was laying back on the bed now, her full slit exposed, her long fingernails teasing in her folds. Her dark haired companion was very close, his tongue peeking out and licking his own lips.

“Those lips aren’t thick enough,” Dean criticized aloud. When the licking of genitals started on the television, Dean pulled his pants down and out popped his erection from underneath. Dean squeezed the head right away and slipped his fist down. The elastic band of his sweatpants was snug against his balls and he felt the sparks beginning. The blond was making groans and grunts while her fingernails dug into the black waves that topped her lover’s head.

“Mmm,” Dean chimed in, liking what he was seeing and hearing. He continued lazy strokes to his cock with his fist while he continued to watch the couple’s foreplay, his eyes focusing on the man’s dark locks. The man began to climb up the woman’s body leaving kisses along the way. Dean straightened up and started paying closer attention. The next camera shot was the man’s cock buried deep inside the blond his hips slowly entering her then beginning to pump in and out.

“How am I supposed to see anything,” Dean complained. He watched the man’s stomach and ass muscles relax and contract with each thrust and Dean felt the swirl of pressure low in his groin. He began to pick up the pace in his strokes, his first finger flipping up over the head of his cock and smearing the pre-cum that was beginning to form there.

The first pleasurable groan from the man on the television nearly pulled Dean apart. His breath left his chest, the fire started in his balls and he was waiting for sweet release to come. But the man kept groaning louder and louder and Dean eased back again, the picture in his mind coming to the forefront behind his eye lids.

Cas naked, entertaining some blonde, pumping his hips, those same loud moans of pleasure coming from his lips. Dean was moaning aloud with him.

Dean’s eyes opened to find the couple on the screen and out of the corner of his eye saw the trench coat. THAT trench coat! He was about to jump out of his skin, but it had to be his imagination. Right? He kept pumping his fist since he was so close he was burning. He tried not to look at the figure to the side, but the more he stared at the TV, and looked over there, the more he realized. That _was_ Cas! That was _his_ Cas, standing there, his pants unbuttoned, his fly down, his fist mimicking Dean’s actions completely.

Dean’s heart sped up and he dare not breathe. He didn’t want to spook Cas if in fact he’d been hiding, watching, masturbating to Dean unseen. That’s when he really saw what was on the TV, the blond on her knees, her cheeks hollowed out from sucking on the man’s cock.

Dean slammed his eyes closed, and stretched his head back. He was so close, but so was Cas. “Not yet! I can’t… I need…” he feebly thought.

“Cas,” he whispered. “Oh Cas, I need you right now.”

When he opened his eyes, he flicked them right to Cas’s shocked face.

“Please,” Dean pled.

Castiel made the few short strides to stand in front of Dean who was sitting up at the edge of the couch. Dean’s free hand grabbed the flap of Cas’s pants and pulled. He took Cas’s hard cock in his mouth and he moaned so loud he knew the vibrations shook through him. Cas was clutching at Dean’s shoulder pulling him closer.

Dean heard Cas moan above him and Dean pictured Cas with his head thrown back. Dean pumped harder on his own erection while his head pumped over Cas’s extremely delicious and hard cock. The grip on Dean’s shoulder tightened painfully.

“Oh Dean… It’s... I’m… UHHGHHHHGGG!”

Dean felt the pulse of Cas’s cock in his mouth, the tiny jerks, the spurts flooding his mouth. Dean growled from his throat, Cas’s cum in his mouth was his undoing. His cock hardened even more in his hand and the sweet explosion in his groin causing the jerks in his hand and his own cum spewing in ropes landing on the floor between Cas’s feet.

Dean held on tight to Cas’s pants while they both slowly began to come down from their highs. Dean finally began to feel Cas soften in his mouth when he sucked the angel clean and swallowed.

Cas took a step back, tucked himself back in and zipped up his pants.

“Watch the mess,” Dean said and put himself away with his clean hand.

“Dean… I… I don’t know what to say…”

Dean stood up, washed his hand, grabbed a towel to clean the floor and returned the towel to the sink. Then he looked at Cas.

He had two options. He liked option two.

He locked eyes with Cas and held his gaze as he walked right back in front of him. Dean took Castiel’s face in his hands and placed a feverish kiss to his lips.

Cas didn’t respond.

“It’s okay, Cas. I absolutely promise you, it’s okay.”

Cas gave a slight nod. “Okay.”

Dean placed his lips over Cas’s again and this time Cas responded.

“Oh,” Dean sighed against his lips. “Do you do that a lot, Cas? Watch me?” Dean still had his hands on Cas’s face, his thumbs stroking his cheeks.

“Recently? Yes.”

Dean grinned. “No more hiding, okay?”

Cas smiled and kissed him back.


End file.
